The present invention relates generally to systems and methods of musical instruction. More particularly, the present invention relates to media systems and methods for generating progressive and iterative musical instruction on the playing of a guitar in a predetermined musical performance.
Many present methods of musical instruction have a number of inherent disadvantages, particularly for users who have little experience reading music or those of a young age who are more familiar with the interface and generally the pacing of modern technology and gaming systems. Musical instruction can be difficult and presents a high learning curve. Where the format is not sufficiently enjoyable or requires an inordinate amount of effort before positive feedback is acquired, the user may become discouraged from continuing to practice and acquire proper techniques.